Page 10 of 11
Toon Talk Special: The 101 Greatest Disney Songs - Part 1 of 2 Page 10 of 11 #41 - "The Age Of Not Believing" Bedknobs & Broomsticks - 1971 Music and Lyrics by Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman "When you set aside your childhood heroes And your dreams are lost upon a shelf You're at the age of not believing And worst of all you doubt yourself" Vocals: Angela Lansbury as Eglantine Price Source Album: Classic Disney, Volume II Track Note: This track adds a repeat of the verses, after the instrumental break, that is not heard in the final film. Behind the Music: •Oscar nominations for Best Song and Scoring: Adaptation and Original Song Score. #42 - "Someone's Waiting For You" The Rescuers - 1977 Music and Lyrics by Carol Connors, Sammy Fain and Ayn Robbins "Always keep a little prayer in your pocket And you're sure to see the light Soon there'll be joy and happiness And your little world will be bright" Vocals: Shelby Flint Source Album: The Music of Disney: A Legacy of Song Alternate Track: Michelle Nicastro's version, with lyrics not used in the film, on Toonful Too Behind the Music: •Connors and Robbins' original song for this scene was titled "The Need To Be Loved". •Oscar nomination for Best Song. #43 - "Candle On The Water" Pete's Dragon - 1977 Music and Lyrics by Al Kasha and Joel Hirschhorn "A cold and friendless tide has found you Don't the let the stormy darkness pull you down I'll paint a ray of hope around you Circling in the air, lighted by a prayer" Vocals: Helen Reddy as Nora Source Album: Classic Disney, Volume II Alternate Track: Michelle Nicastro, backed by a children's choir, on Reel Imagination Behind the Music: •Nominated for the Best Song Oscar. The score received Oscar and Golden Globe nominations. •The original Pete's Dragon soundtrack album also included a single version of this song. #44 - "Brazzle Dazzle Day" Pete's Dragon - 1977 Music and Lyrics by Al Kasha and Joel Hirschhorn "Ride higher and higher And glide above the clouds Free, no one to catch us or slow us Even the birds are below us" Vocals: Helen Reddy as Nora, Sean Marshall as Pete and Mickey Rooney as Lampie Source Album: Pete's Dragon Original Soundtrack (Not available on CD) Behind the Music: •This song was reprised in the film's finale. 45.jpg (8123 bytes) The American Adventure #45 - "Golden Dream" The American Adventure - 1982 Music and Lyrics by Randy Bright and Bob Moline "America, you must be dreaming now Dreaming the promise now of your pioneers America, keep on flying now Keep your spirit free, facing new frontiers" Lead Vocals: Richard Page and Marti McCall Source Album: Walt Disney World: The Official Album (2001) Track Note: This version includes the complete song heard in the Epcot attraction. Earlier tracks on the Official Albums are slightly shorter. Behind the Music: •Bright was the attraction's producer and scriptwriter. •Arranged and conducted by longtime Disney composer Buddy Baker, with the Philadelphia Orchestra. •Also used in the Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln attraction at Disneyland. Category:The 101 Greatest Disney Songs Category:Disney/Legends Category:Disney/Hall Of Fame Category:Justin's Last Mediamass Ideas